


Malediction

by Meinleere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Complete, Death, Demons, Gen, Holocaust, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, descriptions of gassing, falling, its a bad time for everyone, its depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: I was inspired by a twitter post made by aziraphale (@bookandfeathers) that was talking about  the principality that protected Germany failing.Malediction is a made up character for the sake of this narrative, and he failed at his job.





	Malediction

**Author's Note:**

> While there are no detailed descriptions of violence there is mention of the holocaust. If this is something that you cannot read about, even in passing, then please pick a different fanfic

Aziraphale was far from the only principality on earth, in fact there were many spread far across the world protecting their assigned locations. This had been the case for millenia with them coming nd going from heaven to lend a helping hand when needed and to perform minor or major miracles.  
In the year 1943, One of them fell.

They were Later known as malediction, but formerly called Ansveil, and they were assigned in the latter half of the 19th century to protect the area that we know as Germany. As well as some parts surrounding it thanks to all the border changes that occurred between their assignment and their falling. Ansveil did their duty and did not slack. Their thwarting of evil ever so excellent until what the humans called the great war. Their protection wavered as his people began to doubt their safety, as they doubted God and hated one another. And it all came to a point when a bomb fell and destroyed the small church that they had used as their base of operations. Ansveil watched as the war ended and the depression began. And ceased returning to heaven.

They were filled with wrath. Hatred had seeped into his heart and made the fire of the spirit within him cold. He watched ever growing in his anger and men, women and children starved under a collapsed economy. And then it began to change. But the cold fire stayed the same.

Hope, then joy, and then fear. They watched the change in government, watched as the violence began. And the wrath returned in full force. How could God let this be.  
They travelled unseen thanks to their miracles and watched massacres happen. They stepped in where they could but the spirit within him was gone. They tried to call within Themselves and tried to will the celestial power they had to life. But it was constrained, their wrath so many years ago had snuffed the light. They knew God was no longer with Them. It made it all the worse.

Then they found themselves with others, naked in the dark gasping for a breath that did not burn, clawing at their throat and begging, begging to be freed. Then there was light.  
Heaven, Ansviel had died. Finally. But the wrath persisted.

Michael stared him down as They shrieked about the suffering, as he poured out the hatred that had festered and how God had left them to watch the people who they had sworn to protect die, for no reason. No explanation, just pain. Endless, horrible pain.

Michael sneered, but her eyes held unshed tears. She condemned them. And in 1943, They fell.

The burning was worse this time, it surrounded them. They felt the charring of Their metaphysical body and cried, cried out for someone, anyone to help them. And then they were laying on a dirty floor. For a moment they panicked, believing they were back in that camp and it had been a dream. But then they saw the demons that swayed and shuffled like a sea of rotten meat. And the wrath returned.

Hell is filled to brimming with men, women, and everything else. Some people condemned for minor acts, others murderers and thieves, or other creatures who were so foul that most of hell itself condemned them.

Years passed and Ansveil, now named Malediciton, discovered that a certain man was here with a certain group of men and women. The same that had condemned Malediction themselves and millions of others to death. They sought him out in the crowds, stepping on the toes of demons and shoving many out of the way.  
Under the cold, flickering light of an artificial lightbox. He stood with dirt and blood mattered in his head and over his greatcoat. His back turned to malediction, who felt that rage return. 

You, you are why I am here. The thoughts clouded Their vision. You, you! And Their clawed hand sunk into his spine.  
The other demons shrunk back. The only thing that could kill a damned soul was Holy water. But Malediction had none of that. They only had the boiling hatred of what he became and why they were there to justify their attack. And justified it was.

Later, malediction would slink back to the small corner They had claimed for their own and cry.


End file.
